With You
by HunHannie
Summary: (Sequel Vampire Hormone) Tentang kisah pasangan baru HunHan, dan tentang kisah dimana Sehun yang begitu mencintai Luhan, juga Luhan yang akan selalu mencintai Sehun. Main pair : HunHan. Warning : BoysLove, Mature, etc.


**With You (Sequel Vampir Hormone)**

 **By : HunHannie**

 **Main cast : HUNHAN**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : BoysLove, Typo yang bertebaran, plot cerita yang aneh, plot cerita yang gak nyambung sama judul, cerita yang membosankan, dan lain-lain.**

A/N :Kyaaaaa! Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran buat ngebuat sekuel dari ff Vampire Hormone nih. Meski gaje, tapi saya masih bisa membuat readers senang kan? Ah tidak tahu. Pokoknya ini buat readers yang mau sekuel dari ff ini, dan buat reader lainnya juga.

 **...**

 ***HUNHAN***

 **...**

Pagi hari dengan cuaca yang sangat cerah dan angin dingin musim gugur yang membelai gorden jendela kamar milik Luhan yang terbuka.

Luhan menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Pemuda itu mengucek kedua matanya kemudian menguap lebar.

"Kau sudah bangun, sayang?" Tanya sebuah suara yang sangat disukai Luhan.

Namja yang ditanya hanya diam dengan senyum yang terlampau manis.

"Pagi, Sehun!" sapa Luhan dengan ceria. Ia hendak turun dari ranjangnya namun sepasang tangan pucat menahan kedua tangannya dan memaksa Luhan kembali berbaring dengan kedua tangan dikunci diatas kepalanya.

Sehun begitu cepat, nyaris secepat cahaya.

"Pagi juga, sayang." Bisik Sehun seraya menjilat daun telinga kiri Luhan.

"Enghh... Sehun... ini masih pagi." Elak Luhan dengan rontaan sia-sianya.

Sehun malah semakin gencar menggoda dirinya. Padahal ini masih pagi, namun vampir itu sudah melancarkan aksi mesumnya.

"Justru karena masih pagi, Luhan."

Namja itu mencium bibir Luhan. Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan namun lama kelamaan menjadi jilatan dan hisapan agresif.

"Hah.. hah!" Nafas Luhan memburu. Sedangkan diatas tubuhnya, Sehun menyeringai seraya tangannya mengusap air liur yang menetes. Sisa ciuman panas sepihaknya.

"Morning kiss." Katanya singkat. Namja tinggi itu melepaskan kedua tangan Luhan dan merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri.

"Dasar mesum!" seru Luhan dengan wajah merona, persis seperti udang rebus yang siap disantap.

"Tapi kau menyukainyakan?"

Luhan memalingkan wajah merahnya. Ia sungguh malu.

Ini memang bukan hal baru bagi Luhan. Terhitung sudah satu bulan delapan hari Luhan mengalami hal ini (sejak Sehun tiba-tiba menyerangnya dan berakhir memperkosanya). Digoda oleh Sehun kemudian berakhir dengan ciuman panjang nan panas yang katanya 'Morning kiss' itu. Bahkan pernah mereka menghabiskan pagi dengan bercinta. Tapi meskipun begitu, Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun. Vampir mesum yang menandai Luhan dan menjadikan Luhan matenya. Dan Luhan sangat bangga akan hal itu.

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

Sehun begitu menawan dengan balutan kemeja biru donker yang dipadukan dengan celana bahan yang sangat pas dikaki jenjangnya. Wajah dingin dan tampan serta rambut coklat rapinya, oh jangan lupakan tubuh tegapnya yang benar-benar selalu membuat lelehan salivanya berlomba untuk keluar dari sela bibirnya. Sehun benar-benar indah.

"Apa yang kau lihat, deer?"

Luhan tersentak saat suara Sehun kembali menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Sebegitu terpesonanyakah kau melihat aku, deer? Liurmu bahkan menetes."

Benarkah air liur Luhan menetes?

Buru-buru Luhan mengelap air liur yang _katanya_ menetes itu. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sesuatu yang basah atau apapun itu didagu maupun bibirnya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Sehun!" teriak Luhan. Bibir mungilnya langsung mengerucut lucu saat namja didepannya malah tertawa lepas.

"Kau lucu sekali, Luhan." ucap Sehun. Namja itu mencoba menahan tawanya. Namun tidak bisa.

"Kau menyebalkan Sehun!"

Luhan berlari, hendak menghindari Sehun. Namun justru tangannya dicekal dan wajahnya menubruk keras dada bidang Sehun.

Sehun memeluk Luhan begitu erat. Vampir itu menghirup dalam aroma rambut Luhan yang seharum vanila.

"Hun? Apa yang—"

"Sstt... biarkan seperti ini. Aku ingin memelukmu lebih lama."

Dalam hati Luhan bertanya. Kenapa pagi ini Sehun begitu aneh? Tak biasanya Sehun seperti ini.

"Tapi aku belum mandi, Hunnie. Biarkan aku mandi dan setelah itu kau bisa memeluk aku sepuasmu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Bagiku aroma tubuhmu akan selalu menjadi parfum yang membuatku ketagihan untuk mengecupi kulit ini." Bisik Sehun seraya mengecupi kulit leher Luhan yang tak tertutupi.

Luhanpun memutuskan untuk diam. Ia lebih memilih menikmati perlakuan lembut Sehun pada tubuhnya. Jujur saja, semua yang dilakukan Sehun padanya selama ini selalu bisa membuat Luhan melayang.

"Hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah, kan?" Tanya Sehun masih dalam posisi memeluk Luhan. Malahan Sehun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Aku lapar." Kata Sehun dengan suara rendah.

Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukkan Sehun kemudian membuka beberapa kancingnya dan membiarkan sebelah bahunya terekspos didepan Sehun. "Minumlah. Aku tahu selama ini kau menahan dirimu karena aku. Walau bagaimanapun juga, selain sebagai pasanganmu aku juga mangsamu." Ucapnya dengan tatapan lembut yang hanya diberikan untuk Sehun.

Sehun bergeming. Sedangkan Luhan malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sehun yang tadi sempat terpisah cukup jauh.

"Kumohon, Sehun. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Suara Luhan terdengar prustasi. Tetapi Sehun masih bergeming.

"Aku tidak bisa." Sehun berkata dengan helaan nafas berat yang mengiringi kalimatnya.

"kenapa? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu meminum darah orang lain. Aku sudah bertanya pada Chanyeol, katanya kalau seorang vampir sudah punya mate, maka ia tidak bisa meminum darah orang lain selain darah matenya sendiri. Aku juga sudah tahu kalau selama sebulan ini kau meminum darah orang lain dan kau sangat menderita. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi padamu." Ungkap Luhan diiringi dengan isak tangis kecil.

Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana bahu kecil itu bergetar dan bagaimana lelehan liquid bening itu mengalir begitu saja dari mata indah kekasihnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membawa tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukkannya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan kekasihnya tanpa sepatah kata apapun selain dengan belaian lembut dipunggungnya.

Sebenarnya Sehun bukan tidak bisa menuruti perintah Luhan. Malah kalau ia tidak bisa menahan nafsu predatornya, mungkin pagi ini Sehun sudah membuat Luhan mati karena kehabisan darah.

Sehun ingin sekali merasakan darah manis nan memabukkan milik kekasihnya. Hanya saja, Sehun tidak mau membuat kekasihnya menderita lagi. Sehun tidak mau membuat kekasihnya kesakitan lagi.

Ia masih ingat saat pertama kali Sehun meminum darah Luhan. Tepatnya saat Sehun memutuskan untuk menjadikan Luhan sebagai matenya. Pasca penandaan Sehun pada Luhan, Luhan tertidur selama dua hari. Sehun yang panik saat itu langsung berpikir kalau Luhan mati karena ia terlalu banyak meminum darahnya. Namun Chanyeol yang merupakan pelayan setianya itu bilang kalau Luhan hanya perlu istirahat karena kehilangan banyak darah dan juga karena itulah Luhan tertidur selama dua hari. Tapi tetap saja, Sehun merasa bersalah dan memutuskan untuk tidak akan meminum darah Luhan lagi, meski balasannya adalah rasa sakit luar biasa diseluruh tubuhnya karena meminum darah orang lain selama sebulan terakhir.

Sehun tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Luhan terlalu berharga untuk mengalami semua itu. Sehun tidak mau ditinggalkan oleh orang yang disayanginya lagi. Cukup orang tuanya saja yang meninggalkan Sehun. Ia tidak mau Luhan juga pergi dari hidupnya.

"Sehun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara serak Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Mata rusa itu menatap penuh tanya pada Sehun yang masih memeluknya namun dengan pandangan yang kosong.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Lu." Sahut Sehun cepat. Ia tidak mau membuat Luhan khawatir karena tingkahnya yang pasti akan terasa aneh dimata Luhan.

"Tapi kau melamun." Luhan masih penasaran.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Lebih baik kau tutupi bahumu sebelum aku menghisap darahmu hingga kering."

Niat Sehun ingin bercanda, tapi Luhan malah mengartikan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Sehun itu dengan Serius.

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja, Sehun. Aku rela darahku kering karena dihisap olehmu. Apa saja akan aku lakukan untukmu. Kau orang yang aku cintai, aku pasti ak—" ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh Sehun yang tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya dengan kasar.

Luhan yang kaget hanya bisa berusaha mengimbangi permainan Sehun yang tiba-tiba itu. Namun saat Luhan sudah mulai menikmati, Sehun justru melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Jangan katakan hal itu lagi Luhan. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau membuatmu kesakitan lagi."

Luhan langsung terdiam ketika mendengar kalimat yang barusan diucapkan oleh kekasihnya. Jadi karena ini Sehun tidak mau menghisap darah Luhan? pikirnya. Detik berikutnya Luhan tertawa keras hingga setetes liquid mengalir dari ujung matanya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Sehun berkata dengan nada yang terdengar datar.

"Kau lucu, Hunniee!" Balas Luhan dengan tawa yang mulai mengecil.

"Apanya yang lucu dariku Luhan? aku adalah vampir tertampan didunia ini."

Tawa Luhan sudah berhenti. Kali ini ia memegang kedua pundak Sehun yang cukup tinggi. Ia menjinjit pendek untuk mengecup bibir Sehun kemudian memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Sengaja agar Sehun bisa merasakan pembuluh darahnya yang ada diperpotongan lehernya itu.

"Ayo Sehun. Hisap darahku. Aku sudah mempersiapkan ini sejak dulu. Aku yakin tidak akan merasa sakit hanya karena kau menghisap darahku." Bisik Luhan seraya memperdalam hidung Sehun yang menempel dibahunya.

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun hanya terdiam. Dalam hati Sehun ingin sekali menghisap darah Luhan karena matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas pembuluh darah Luhan yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Namun ia masih berusaha untuk membiarkan akal sehat menguasai dirinya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau masih tidak bisa Sehun?" Luhan berbisik lagi. Suaranya terdengar sedih.

Sehun terpaku. Ia memutuskan untuk membalas pelukkan Luhan dengan kedua tangan yang melingkari pinggang ramping kekasihnya kemudian mengecup pipi putih Luhan dengan lembut.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa Luhan. Kau adalah orang yang berharga untukku. Sekalipun kau adalah mangsaku, tapi kau adalah mangsa yang paling berharga. Cukup menjadi pasangan hidupku tanpa repot-repot berbohong seolah-olah merelakan darahmu untukku. Aku tahu kalau kau ketakutan, Luhan."

Gantian sekarang Luhan yang terpaku. Sedetik kemudian lelehan air matanya kembali mengaliri kedua pipinya. Sehun benar. Bohong kalau Luhan berkata siap kapan saja darahnya dihisap oleh Sehun. Ketakutan selalu menghampirinya kala melihat Sehun menunjukkan taringnya. Luhan tidak mau merasakan sakit yang dulu pernah dialaminya. Tapi, Luhan tidak ingin Sehun meninggalkannya. Luhan berpikir kalau selama ini Sehun tidak mencintainya karena vampir itu malah memilih meminum darah orang lain, bukan darah Luhan sendiri. Maka dari itu, Luhan akan melakukan apapu agar bisa membuat kekasihnya tetap berada disisinya meskipun harus merelakan darahnya dihisap hingga kering oleh Sehun.

"Aku ketahuan, ya?" Gumam Luhan sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

Sehun meraih kepala Luhan, kemudian mengusap kepala itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, sayang." Katanya begitu lembut.

Luhan menangis seketika setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Luhan merasa kalau dirinya itu kekasih yang tak berguna untuk Sehun.

"Maaf... maaf karena karena aku menjadi kekasih yang tak berguna untukmu." Ucap Luhan disertai tangis yang terdengar kecil.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Justru, Sehun merasa Luhan adalah kekasih yang terbaik untuknya. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatnya bahagia selain kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada. Dan karena hal itulah, Sehun berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak menyakiti Luhan. Tapi Luhan malah menganggap dirinya tak berguna, justru Sehun akan merasa tak berguna kalau ia tetap meminum darah kekasihnya dan akhirnya menyakiti Luhan.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Luhan. Lagipula, kau tidak punya salah apapun padaku. Dan... kau bukan kekasih yang tak berguna. Kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku. Maka dari itu, aku tidak mau menyakitimu."

Luhan menggeleng. "Paling tidak, izinkan aku untuk melaksanakan kewajibanku sebagai matemu." Ujarnya sedikit memaksa.

Sehun meraih lagi pinggang ramping kekasihnya. "Bukankah setiap malam kau sering melaksanakan kewajibanmu?" Bisiknya.

Luhan memerah dan langsung berusaha menjauh dari Sehun.

"I—itu beda. Maksudku kewajibanku sebagai mangsamu." Kata Luhan seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau memang keras kepala." Sehun mendesah.

Tangan Sehun mencengkram erat pinggang Luhan kemudian menghempaskan tubuh yang kecil darinya itu ke atas ranjang yang masih berantakan.

"Se-Sehun! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Pekik Luhan merasa kalau dia sudah tidak aman.

Sehun menyeringai dengan mata yang menatap lurus Luhan yang terbaring pasrah dibawah tubuhnya.

"Sudah cukup, kita akhiri saja pagi yang dramatis ini. Lebih baik kita mengulang sesuatu yang kita lakukan dimalam kemarin?" Ucap Sehun.

Luhan mengela nafas lalu berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sehun yang menahan kedua tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku Sehun! Aku belum mandi. Lagipula aku sedang tidak dalam mood baik untuk melakukan hal itu." kata Luhan.

Bukannya menuruti apa kata Luhan, Sehun malah semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya. Meski hanya dengan satu tangan, tapi cengkraman Sehun bisa disamakan dengan kekuatan dua tangan.

"Aku merindukan tubuh ini." Gumam Sehun tepat diperpotongan leher Luhan. mengendus aroma alami yang menguar ditubuh kekasihnya seraya menahan dirinya agar tidak menancapkan taring tajamnya disana.

"Ngghhh... Sehun hentik—ahh—kan..." Sisah payah Luhan menyelesaikan perkataannya saat tangan Sehun mulai menyentuh titik-titik sensitifnya.

"Apakah kau juga merindukan aku, Luhan?" Sehun bertanya.

Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan desahan seksinya. Dan Sehun mengartikan hal itu sebagai lampu hijau untuknya agar tetap melanjutkan permainan penuh nafsunya.

"AH! Sehunhh... jangan disanahh..." Luhan mendesah lagi. Kali ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan desahannya karena kenikmatan yang mulai menguasai dirinya.

"Lidahmu berkata begitu tapi tubuhmu berkata lain, Luhan." Sahut Sehun dengan tangan tangan yang mulai memilin puting Luhan.

"Akuh... Ah! Sehun!" Luhan memakik tiba-tiba saat tangan Sehun yang semula memilin putingnya kini beralih ke kemaluannya yang sudah ereksi sejak tadi.

"Kau sudah bangun dibawah sini." Sehun berujar seraya menjilat penis kekasihnya yang terlihat akan segera klimaks.

"Arrgghhh! Terus Sehun! Akuh mau keluar..."

Sehun menyeringai, kemudian semakin mempercepat kocokkannya hingga cairan putih milik kekasihnya benar-benar keluar.

"Rasa manismu tidak pernah berkurang." Ungkapnya seraya menjilat lelehan sperma yang membasahi jari-jarinya.

"Arrghh! Dasar vampir mesum!" Luhan berteriak dengan nafas yang tersendat-sendat. Paska klimaks, Luhan merasa tenaganya tersedot habis.

"Aku belum selesai sayang."

Sehun tiba-tiba membalik tubuh Luhan yang masih lemas dibawah tubuhnya. Tangannya melucuti celana Luhan yang masih terpasang begitu pula dengan celananya, lalu tanpa aba-aba Sehun memasukkan penisnya yang terbilang besar itu kedalam rektum Luhan yang masih kering. Luhanpun berteriak keras karena kelakuan Sehun yang dinilainya tidak manusiawi.

"AARRGGHHH! SEHUN! BERENGSEK! KAU MAU MEMBUATKU MATI HAH?!"

Teriakkan kencang Luhan barusan membuat Sehun mengernyit karena telinganya yang tiba-tiba berdenging.

"Maaf, sayang. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diriku." Sahutnya seraya memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Luhan memekik lagi. Sebuah tatapan membunuh Luhan layangkan kearah Sehun yang mulai menikmati permainannya sendiri.

"Berengsek! Kau bilang tidak ingin menyakitiku. Tapi ini apa? Ini bahkan lebih sakit daripada taringmu yang menancap dileherku."

Sehun terkekeh disela-sela desahannya. "Ini berbeda sayang." Katanya.

Dipikir-pikir Sehun memang menyakiti Luhan. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kesakitan ini berbeda dan tidaklah berlangsung lama, karena lama kelamaan Luhan pasti akan merasakan kenikmatan juga.

"Nghh! Ah! Lagi... disanah..."

Tuh kan? Teriakkan Luhan sudah digantikkan oleh desahan yang menandakan kalau Luhan mulai menikmati kesakitan yang diberikan Sehun. Luhan bukan masokis, tapi rasa sakit direktumnya memanglah sangat nikmat dan lama kelamaan semakin nikmat karena pergerakkan Sehun yang semakin brutal dibelakang tubuhnya.

"AH! AH! AH!"

Sehun semakin mempercepat dorongannya saat mendengar desahan Luhan yang semakin membuat nafsunya bergejolak.

"Terus Luhan. Berikan aku desahan seksimu." Ucap Sehun yang merasa akal sehatnya semakin dalam dikuasai oleh nafus seksnya.

"Aku ingin keluar..."

"Bersama, sayang..."

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Sehun dan Luhanpun klimaks bersama. Luhan jelas terlihat kelelahan, namun Sehun malah membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan memulai ronde yang kedua.

"Sehun cukup —AH!"

Tidak peduli Luhan mengatakan apapun, namja itu masih tetap meneruskan kegiatannya hingga beberapa ronde lagi.

 ***HUNHAN***

Sore yang harusnya indah itu begitu buruk bagi Luhan.

Bagaimana tidak buruk? Luhan merasa tubuhnya ngilu luar biasa. Belum lagi tubuhnya itu tidak bisa digerakkan. Dan semua itu adalah salah kekasihnya yang entah pergi kemana. Ingatkan Luhan untuk memotong kepala kekasihnya itu kalau bertemu dengannya. eh tapi, kalau Luhan memotong kepalanya, itu berarti Luhan tidak bisa bertemu dengan vampir tampan kesayangannya itu lagi? Kalau begitu ganti saja dengan 'ingatkan Luhan untuk menendang bokong kekasihnya dengan sepatu berduri'. Apa itu masih terlalu sadis? Ah persetan dengan hal itu. Sekarang pikirkan keadaannya yang benar-benar memprihatinkan.

"Sehun berengsek!" Satu umpatan lagi meluncur mulus dari bibir tipis Luhan.

Pemuda itu berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, namun gagal karena tubuhnya yang sakit luar biasa itu.

Setidaknya, Sehun sudah membersihkan tubuhnya, jadi Luhan tidak usah repot-repot memikirkan bagaimana caranya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh sedang tubuhnya sendiri tidak bisa ia gerakkan. Oh! Ingatkan Luhan juga untuk memberikkan kecupan terimakasih setelah ia menendang bokong Sehun.

Kruyuk kruyuk

Luhan memegang perutnya yang tiba-tiba berteriak. Kalau diingat-ingat, Luhan belum memakan apapun sejak pagi, dan sekarang sudah sore hari, itu berarti selama sehari Luhan tidak mengisi perutnya. Pantas saja perutnya itu berteriak kencang.

"Aku lapar." Gumam Luhan miris. Matanya menatap lurus langit-langit kamar yang serasa berputar. Rupanya rasa lapar membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Sehun... kau dimana?" Gumam Luhan lagi. Iapun memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan matanya. Barangkali, setelah Luhan membuka matanya, makanan akan langsung berjatuhan dari langit.

"Haha konyol sekali." Bisik Luhan."Masa iya, makanan akan berjatuhan dari langit?" Lanjutnya seraya menertawai kekonyolannya. Ruanya juga, rasa lapar bisa membuat otak jenius Luhan menjadi tumpul seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau sudah bangun, Lu?"

Sebuah suara rendah yang sangat disuaki Luhan membuatnya langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi berdiri disamping ranjang yang ditempatinya dengan sebuah apron merah yang membalut tubuhnya juga sebuah nampan yang diisi oleh sebuah mangkuk dan gelas yang diisi oleh susu putih.

"Se—Sehun?"

"Maaf membuatmu jadi seperti ini. Untuk melengkapi permintaan maafku, aku buatkan bubur untukmu. Maaf lagi kalau rasanya tidak seenak buatanmu." Kata Sehun seraya meletakkan bubur itu dimeja nakas dan membantu Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Nggh!" sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya membuat Luhan melenguh.

"Ah! Maaf!" Sehun berseru panik saat melihat perubahan raut wajah kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sahut Luhan mencoba membuat Sehun kembali ke sifatnya yang semula.

"Apa kau mau kusuapi?" Tanya Sehun dengan mata yang menatap lembut mata lelah Luhan.

Luhanpun mengangguk dan membiarkan namja didepannya menyuapi sesendok bubur kemulutnya.

"Ini... ini enak sekali!" Seru Luhan yang nampaknya sudah melupakan kekesalannya yang tadi sempat menguasi pikirannya.

Sehunpun tersenyum. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya seraya menyuapkan satu sendok bubur lagi kemulut Luhan.

"Emm! Aku tidak percaya kau punya bakat dalam bidang memasak." Sahut Luhan dengan antusias. Untuk yang baru pertama kali membuat masakkan seperti Sehun, bisa mendapatkan rasa yang pas adalah suatu keajaiban. Luhan yakin Sehun pasti akan menjadi koki terkenal kalau ia mengembangkan bakat memasaknya. Tapi... Sehunkan vampir. Vampir tidak makan apapun selain darah. Saat itu Luhan merasa sedikit kecewa ketika mengingat fakta itu.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, Luhan?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat kemudian membuka mulutnya yang sudah kosong.

"Aaaaa!"

Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut hingga suapan terakhir.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya." Ucap Luhan seraya menempelkan kedua tangannya dengan mata tertutup. Ia sedang berdo'a pada Tuhan karena masih memberikan makanan untuknya.

"Minumlah." Sehun menyodorkan gelas yang berisi susu putih itu pada Luhan.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

Setelah Luhan menghabiskan susunya, Sehunpun membereskan bekas makan Luhan dan mencucinya di dapur. Sebelumnya, Sehun memberikan kecupan sayang dikening Luhan.

"Kehidupan ini membuatku sedikit melupakan kehidupan dimasa laluku." Gumam Sehun dengan tangan yang mencuci mangkuk bekas bubur.

Kalau mengingat masa lalunya, Sehun hanya menemukan kegelapan.

Kegelapan yang dulu menguasai jiwanya.

Mata sehitam langit malamnya menatap tangan kanannya yang bergeming didepannya. Dulu, tangan ini membunuh banyak orang hanya karena nafsunya akan darah yang berlebihan. Pindah ke tempat yang berbeda setiap kali Sehun merasa bosan terhadap darah orang-orang yang dimana tempat ia singgah. Membunuh dan membunuh. Semua itu terus Sehun lakukan hingga ia menemukan sosok Luhan yang terlihat seperti bunga matahari untuknya.

Sejak saat itu, Sehun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kehidupan gelapnya dan mulai menyapa jalan yang penuh dengan cahaya.

"Masa lalu yang buruk. Tapi aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi, karena sekarang aku sudah punya Luhan." Gumamnya seraya membasuh tangannya dengan air setelah mencuci bersih piring dan gelas yang tadi digunakan Luhan.

Sehunpun memutuskan untuk menemui Luhan dikamarnya.

Saat Sehun sampai dikamar itu, Sehun mendapati Luhan sudah terlelap dan tenggelam dalam mimpinya.

Sehun selalu berharap bisa menyelami mimpi Luhan dan ingin mengetahui apa yang dimimpikan Luhan setiap malam. Tapi itu sesuatu yang mustahil. Maka dari itu, Sehun tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan hal itu.

Tanpa mengetahui mimpi Luhanpun, Sehun sudah tahu kalau mimpi-mimpi itu adalah mimpi yang indah. Mungkin dimimpi itu juga ada dirinya. Entahlah... Sehun tidak terlalu berharap banyak.

"Aku harap, kau akan selalu mencintaiku dan menamaniku selamanya." Bisik Sehun seraya mengecup sayang kening kekasihnya. Kemudian menyamankan posisinya disamping Luhan. Menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan lalu Sehunpun mulai terlelap. Menyusul Luhan yang sudah sejak tadi tertidur pulas.

"Selamat malam, sayang."

 **END? TBC?**

Tolong berikan komentarnya ya?! Oh iya, kalau readers ingin ff ini lanjut, rencananya saya pengen buat ff ini jadi Mpreg. Tapi kalau pengen end juga gak papa. Sekian dan terimakasih!


End file.
